Zane, my Sweet Nindroid
by NinjaGlader
Summary: This is in memory of Zane…
1. Chapter 1

Zane, my Sweet Nindroid

**I could not stop crying. Zane was the loving ninja, the one who shouldn't have died. This is for him.**

Zane...is the loving ninja, who sacrificed his life, his short, tragic, yet precious life, for all to live. Although now gone, his memory will remain with us forever. I remember his selflessness, the good and bad times, and his love for everyone. There are many kind things, my compassionate Nindroid did. He was not one to flare up over minor things and never lost his patience. He treated everyone equally, without exceptions. My dearest consolation to Pixal, his first love. If he were here, I would tell him this: I love you Zane. I love you, forever, even when I grow into a young woman, I will always love you, no matter what. My heart will remain with a hole of deep sorrow, until you return…home.


	2. Chapter 2

Zane Will Live Forever

In Our Hearts

**Here are some phrases Zane has said over the past couple of years:**

**Pilot Episodes and Season 1**

Didn't Sensei say there is a guardian, protecting the weapon?

Sensei's wisdom is beyond my own.

But if done incorrectly, will it lead to disastrous consequences?

What's so funny?

I'm sorry. I consumed the last of the deli meat. Cheese?

I followed a bird…because it danced.

This is a teaching moment.

Will I become the green ninja?

How come no one awakened me?

How am I supposed to strike fear in this? It's pink!

Let us blow this popsicle stand!

Don't thank me. Thank Lloyd. If it hadn't have been for his "laundry skills", we all would have been found.

Tornado of creation?

Samurai. It was Samurai.

I broke the record?

All this time…and I never knew.

The reason I never had a sense of humor before, was because my funny switch wasn't on. Hello my baby! Hello my honey! Hello my ragtime gal! Send me a kiss by wire!

A Nindroid?

You will not hurt my friends! There is nothing that will hold me back! I know who I am!

I remember now-I remember everything. I remember my father and how he cared for me. I remember where I came from, and I feel stronger for knowing.

Watch and learn, brothers. Oops.

What he meant to say was the _Marti _Ophinhiemer (I can't spell that) school of performing arts.

Move it till you lose it!

Wait a minute! I have butterflies! No…I really do.

I have never felt more alive!

Sensei, he has four arms!

Actually, he is quite fascinating.

Forgive me. Even Nindroids make mistakes.

Sensei, we are ready to destroy the fang blades, yet you seem disinterested.

Probability of making it there is less than eight percent!

May I remind you we just magically whipped up this heap of junk!

Charm your way out of this!

I'm here. That was close.

What took you so long?

Instead of a fire escape, how about an ice escape!

**Season 2**

No one ever said being a hero was easy, Kai. Though our good deeds may never make us rich, they make us rich in other ways.

My gears locked up several times. I didn't even know my gears could lock up!

I'm sorry. It must be my hard drive overheating. Never mind. I'm going!

Who needs weapons when you can make your own?

The train appears to be automatically controlled.

We're not strong enough!

No, you were worse.

My early assessment tells me this must be Garmadon's doing.

I've extended my logic parameters, but nothing is coming up. This does not compute!

Falcon, be my eyes and look for danger in the streets.

Sensei, it's as we've feared. Another stone warrior is loose on the streets.

It is unwise to take the stairs during an emergency, Dareth.

Nya, descend. Do it now!

If we're the protectors, then we're doomed. Our elemental weapons no longer exist. We cannot tap into our elemental powers without them.

Most peculiar. Yesterday there was only ocean and now there is an island.

An entirely new ecosystem?

He's…he's gone.

But my memory has told me you have passed.

Seat? Where?

We will get you out of here, Father.

Father, if I were to ask you to make a change in me, would you?

An alteration.

But I see no reason for me to have a memory switch. I like the life I have right now, and I don't want to ever forget.

I'm glad you made me.

The leviathan will not let us leave!

Because no one deserves to be chained up, not even a monster.

Farewell creature of the sea. Enjoy your freedom.

But Cole, they have no apparent weakness. It would be unwise to start a fight we cannot finish.

Let me try. Nothing matches. Look!

No, but look!

Not if I can retrieve it and get the pieces back to my father!

Seems I may have gotten myself into a predicament, my broken friend.

Since I got us into this mess, I know how to get us out. Grab a plank! Ninja go!

Prepare for battle. We've got company.

That is not a coconut!

Good to have you back, old friend.

How about this? It's ice here to see you.

At last it's time to break the ice!

Don't hesitate!

Perhaps I found the perch?

That was quite the memory.

Or what about when the Hypnobrai hypnotized Cole and we had to fight him?

Or what about when Sensei came out the guts of the Devourer's belly, drinking tea?

I sense an evil presence.

Perhaps we can use our elemental powers, but without hurting her.

I know where you are heading.

I think it's best to think of our friends as we remember them in our hearts, not as they are now.

Was that the look you were hoping for?

You guys go on ahead. I will hold them back.

Brother!

**Season 3**

Hurry up Cole!

I stand for peace, freedom, and courage in the face of all who threaten Ninjago.

Well, I guess I'm just…Zane.

Um…permission…granted?

Thank you, but loss is inevitable.

It's hollow. There's something inside it.

It's not sharp. Why even call it a blade!

Defeated, yes, but can he be destroyed?

Cole, throw me.

Throw me!

But what about Sensei? We can't leave without him!

Probability of us making it is less than point five percent. I'd say our chances are slim.

Yesterday is gone. Tomorrow is yet to come. Let's just focus on what we have today.

You guys go on ahead. I will stay back and watch over them.

Pixal? What are you doing?

You may call me old, but not slow!

Please! She is only doing what she was programmed to do. She may hold many answers, but perhaps there is an easier way.

Thank you for repairing me. I guess an old droid like me is no match for the newer models.

What is it?

Everyone is different, but I do not feel so different around you.

Be safe. I'll see you later.

Pixal! Don't shut the door! I'm going out there!

You didn't fix me, she did!

Yes…yes sweetheart.

Pixal saved my life. It's the least I can do for her.

You are vital to me.

My Spinjitzu doesn't work!

I guess it was bad timing.

Golden master? Is this about Lloyd?

Sorry about that. We didn't know we were being followed.

A…ninja…never…quits!

Are we…compatible now?

**Sorry about cutting the last season short. I didn't memorize that one as well. My heart broke at the last phrase he said on the season.**


End file.
